Inevitable, A Danisnotonfire FanFiction
by lucygrime5
Summary: Emily is just one person, living in the capital of England, but fate brings her and Dan together, an event that will change her life forever. But how will their story play out? The ending is known, but the start is unclear.
1. Chapter 1

The rain is falling so heavily that it bounces down onto the ground, and it only takes a few seconds to get soaked. The cars speed on by, their lights glimmering in the darkness of the city.

The sound of my shoes running down the street, echoes around, and but i keep on moving, not wanting to look back, but i still hear him nevertheless. His voice weak and desperate.

"Emily! Emily, please!" I feel my legs go weak, and my chest tightens and i am forced to stop running. My breathing is heavy and slowly i turn round, seeing his moving figure get closer and closer.

"Emily, please let me explain." He reaches me, holding out his arms and looking into my eyes, through the rain. I shake my head, my hair completely wet, my tears getting lost in with the rain. "No Dan, i can't...i just can't." "Please, please." He begs, losing his control as he starts to break down. "Dan, listen. We both know that's it over, please don't make this any harder than it already is." He opens his mouth, but i shake my head and take a step towards him. "Dan, this is goodbye."

And with that i turn away, making myself stronger with every step i take away from the man i once loved. The man who broke my heart.

**ONE YEAR EARLIER**

I rush round the office, grabbing various files and paper work, and trying to ignore the phone constantly ringing. "Five minutes Emily, that's all you've got." My boss shouts to me, increasing my levels of stress even higher.

I start jogging down, towards the lift and press the button, i quickly tidy up my hair while I wait for the metal doors to slide open. As they do, my heart sinks as I see who else is in there, god why now?

I put on my fake work smile and step inside, hoping that he will get out. "Where do you want to go?" He asks, gesturing towards the buttons. "Up, please." I say, staring ahead of me. The doors close, and the lift starts to move up, the awkward tone soon becomes unbearable.

"Emily." He starts and i look at him, "No Ryan, not now. I'm sorry that it didn't work out, you know that, but you've got to start moving on, it's been one month now." His head bows to the ground, and we stay in silence for the last few seconds, before i rush out, and start speed walking towards the meeting room, trying to stay calm.

An hour later and I smile as everyone files out of the room, and collapse in a chair once the room is empty. I sigh deeply and my shoulders relax, the meeting had gone fine, great if anything. But I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, or I had forgotten something.

"You did it Emi! Wow, you look shattered." I look up and see my work friend, Hannah in the doorway. "Well I was so stressed out before, I can't believe that I had forgotten all about it." She steps inside and takes a seat next to me. "I bumped into Ryan on the way over here." She says, looking concered at me. "That makes two of us then." "He asked me out on a date." My mouth drops open in shock, "What? No way!" "Yep, I told him no, of course." "Wow, I mean I told him to move on, but that was quick." "I still think that you guys were a cute couple." "Well we needed more than 'cute' in our relationship, I had no idea that he was that immature." "Why don't we go out tomorrow, celebrate the weekend and find us some men!" "Yeah ok, that sounds fun." I lie, nothing could sound more far than fun, spending my Saturday night with Hannah, in some cheap and horrible club.

"Fab, i'll text you tomorrow then, enjoy your night." "You too." She gets up and walks away, and I start collecting up all the papers from the meeting and make my way slowly back to my office, and get ready to go home.

The sun has set, by the time I leave the building and it is starting to get dark. I shiver slightly as I make my way to the underground, to catch a tube home.

The station is unusually quiet, and I feel weird just waiting by the platform, on my own. I rummage around in my bag and pull out my earphones and my iPod, I put the earplugs in and try to relax and unwind with my music, my usual thing to do on the way home.

The train arrives shortly after and I hop on and take a seat in the nearly empty carriage. There are only about another five people on too, a group of teenage girls, an older woman and a boy about my age, with straight black hair and wearing a shirt with a white circle on.

After a couple of stops, the girls and the woman get off, and it is just me and the other boy, who looks slightly familiar. In my head, I try to remember where I know him from, but I give up after a while and think that I must have just seen him on the train before.

My iPod runs out battery a couple of minutes later, and I go to put it back in my bag, when the train suddenly stops.

There is complete silence for the longest few seconds I have ever experienced, before a creaking sound comes from outside of train. I sigh heavily, fed up, tired, hungry and cold.

"The perfect ending to a perfect day." I say under my breath, thinking that the boy wouldn't listen. But I hear him laugh and I see him smiling at me. "What?" I say. "You said exactly what I was thinking."

Yes i definitely knew that voice, I must have met him before.

There is a few moments of awkward silence, neither of us sure what to say. "So what was so bad about your day then?" His question catches me off guard, "Just another stressful day, I had forgotten about a meeting I had to do and one of my annoying friends trapped me into going out with her tomorrow." "Sounds great!" he jokes, flashing a brilliant smile, that makes me forget about everything for a few seconds.

"What about yours then?" I find myself asking him. "Woke up late for an important meeting, forgot my wallet and i was late to meet up with my friend." "Ok, i just about win." I grin, weirdly finding myself comfortable with talking to a complete stranger.

The speakers suddenly flash out a message, "We are sorry for the inconvenience, but we are having technical issues with the train line, and should have it working again within ten minutes." I laugh as he starts clapping towards the speaker, "Nice one London! Only the English could break the underground on a Friday night. Well seeing as we could be in for a long night, nice to meet you I'm Dan." He holds out his hand and I shake it, "Emily." I tell him and then the penny drops. "Oh my God, I just realised, you're Danisnotonfire!" He looks away, embarrassed and blushes. "Sorry, you must get that a lot." I say, feeling stupid. "No, no it's fine. Really, to be honest i'm surprised that you didn't recognise me earlier."

I laugh and shake my head, how was it that i was so comfortable with talking to someone who i had just met? "One of my best friends loves your videos, she'll never believe me when i tell her who i met." I imagine the conversation between me and my old friend Ruby, from school, it would give me an excuse to catch up with her.

"Cool, so you know me, what you do?" I push back my long brown hair, and turn in my seat so that i am facing him. "I work temperately at a insurance company, i'm in marketing." "Though, i say temperately, wishfully, because i hate my job and i'm only really doing until i find something else." I add, blushing slightly. "What do you actually want to do then?" "I want to be a product designer." "Wow, that sounds really great, i hope that one day you can do it." "Ha, thanks."

Then my stomach makes a very unattractive noise and Dan bursts out laughing, as i cover up my tummy. "Sorry, i haven't eaten yet." I explain, putting my bag on the floor, to get more comfy. "Really? You must be starving, i'm lucky, i just came from a restaurant." "Let's not talk about food right now." I say, fiddling with my hair. "Ok then, what else do you want to talk about?" "Will you put this in one of your videos?" The question falls out of my mouth, before i know that i had thought of it. "Mmm, maybe, would make a good 'danecdote'. Would you mind?" "Oh no, it would be an honor to be involved in one of your famous videos, though Ruby might just kill me." "Think i might tweet about this now actually, do you mind?" He gestures to his phone and i shake my head, what a gentleman!

I get out my phone as well and text my mum to tell her what has happened, because i can't think of anyone else to tell. I finish before he does, and lose my control and just watch him type on his phone. He looks up and i look away, embarrassed.

"So, do you watch any other YouTubers?" He asks, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Not really to be honest, i don't have much time to sit and watch stuff anymore, but i used to watch people like Zoella and Aflie sometimes." "Yeah, they're such nice people. Though everyone is on YouTube really. It's crazy to think how different my life would be if I hadn't ever made a video." He pauses, and for second looks into my eyes and I hold his gaze, feeling drawn in to him. "Wow, that was deep, anyways, what else do you like to do, when your not stuck on trains?"

It takes me a minute to regain focus enough to answer his question, "I read a lot, listen to music, go running and go shopping." "Cool, what type of music do you like?" "Fall out boy, muse, green day, the script. Stuff like that." "Same, massive fall out boy fan! Go to many concerts?" "Not as many as I'd like to, never really have anyone to go with." "Yeah, one big perk of working at Radio one, is the festivals and the concerts that me and Phil get to attend, and interviewing people." "Wow, you're so lucky, no not lucky you deserve it." I correct myself.

Then, to my sadness, the train starts moving again and we both cheer. "Yay! We're not going to die here!" Dan shouts, and high fives me, the next stop the train comes to is mine, but Dan gets off as well.

We stand on the platform, watching the train disappear round the bend. "So, that was eventful." He says, still grinning that dreamy grin. "Yep, so this is goodbye then." I say and go to turn to walk off, "Wait!" I look back, grinning. "Sorry, it's just could i maybe have your number, or something. You know, for counselling if i have a panic attack whenever i see a train." My heart drops at his last sentence, of course he wouldn't want to 'date' me, little old boring me.

He passes me his phone and i type in my number and give it back to him, "So _this _is goodbye." I say, "Yep, i guess so. Take care Emily, and stay away from public transport." "Don't worry, this has put me off ever leaving my house again." I joke and then i walk away, feeling odd, but happy about the unusual event and the boy i met.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake around midday and sit in my kitchen, eating a large bowl of cereal and checking up on my usual social networking sites, on my laptop. I find myself logging onto twitter and searching Dan's account, before i realise what i am doing. I find his tweet from last night straight away,

_ahhh! help, i'm stuck underground, my tube broke and i doubt that i will ever see the sun again!_

The next tweet was sent an hour later,

_ok, stop panicking, i made it out alive!_

It's odd but i feel like i shouldn't be reading his tweets, like it's a invasion of privacy or that it's just wrong, so i close down twitter as soon as i finish reading his tweets, and get up to wash my breakfast stuff away.

I've just finished putting my bowl away, when my phone beeps and i act a little too eager to get it. The message is from an unknown number, but i know straight away who it is,

_hey emily, it's Dan, from the train last night. I hope that your recovering from the stressful events of yesterday! _

I smile as i read it, and my head i imagine his voice saying it aloud to me. It takes me a minute or two to come up with a reply and i press send as i walk over to my room, to find some clothes to wear.

_hey Dan, i think that i'll cope thanks! but i won't be travelling on the train, at night, on my own for a while! :/_

I wait for a few minutes for his reply, my phone in my lap, but after ten minutes i give up and take a shower, trying to think of reasons why he hasn't replied. By the time i am out of the shower, and in my towel, i am a nervous wreck, standing next to my phone.

"Get a grip Emily." I tell myself, one thing that was good about living by yourself is that you talk out loud to yourself, without anyone thinking that you're weird.

I pick up my phone and press the screen and i jump for joy when i see that i have a new message, from Dan.

_hey i was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or something, sometime? _

My eyes light up as i read and i have to use all of my control not to text him back straight away with the word yes and about a hundred exclamation marks.

_sure, sounds good. when and where?_

This time it only takes him a few seconds to reply.

_starbucks, tomorrow, 11am?_

_great see you then!_

I am in such a good mood, that by the time i am dressed i have completely forgotten about meeting up with Hannah tonight. It isn't until i am looking through my wardrobe for something to wear for tomorrow, that i remember and my mood sinks and i am brought back down to reality, so I spend the rest of the day watching Dan's videos, trying to get to know his style and sense of homour, which is pretty much the same as mine.

At about five in the evening, I start getting dressed and ready for the night, choosing a black and purple dress, with black heels. The whole time I can't stop thinking tomorrow and whether Dan is thinking about it too.

"Hey! Wow, someone looks hot!" Hannah greets me outside of a club, a few hours later. "Hi Han, thanks, you look great too." We hug and then walk into the dreaded club, I grimace as soon as I take a step inside.

"Come on Emi, let's have fun!" I out on my fake smile and we order a couple of drinks and sit by the bar. It doesn't take long for someone to come over and start chatting to us, making me feel, more and more uncomfortable.

"Hello ladies, having a nice night?" One man says to us, leaning on the bar next to me. "Yes thanks, this our first stop, so the night is young!" Hannah says, making me wonder how much she has already had to drink.

"Cool, can I buy you a drink?" "Oh yes please, white wine." he walks off and winks at Hannah and I start to feel like i could be spending the rest of the night on my own.

"You don't waste any time do you?" I tease her. "What? Oh, you don't mind, do you?" "No, of course not. He looks nice, I guess." "Tell me about it!"

He comes back with a glass of wine and Hannah takes it off him, grinning like a school girl. "So, what's your name?" He asks, the pair completely ignoring me. "Hannah." He whispers something in her ear and she laughs loudly and playfully hits his arm. "No! We've only just gotten here!" He whispers something else and she looks at me and sighs. "Emily, you'd hate me if i left with Rob now, wouldn't you?" I know exactly, what Hannah is doing, she always does this to make it seem like she is being a good friend and wanting to stay, when she knows that i'll tell her to go.

"No, of course not Hannah. You guys go and have fun. I'll just go home." I say, routinely and pick up my bag and follow them out of the door. "Well, i see you on Monday Emi, take care on your way home." She embraces me and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Come on Sexy!" I hear Rob call to Hannah.

I walk off before i see anything that i shouldn't, on my walk home i decide that it's time to make new friends, ones who don't leave ten minutes in to a night out, which you didn't want to go on, in the first place.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I stand in front of my mirror, in my room, and stand up straight to check my appearance. I was wearing a white jumper, with a heart in the middle, a pair of dark skinny jeans, ankle boots and my new winter coat. I try to smile at the girl in the mirror, who seems white as sheet with nerves.

"Calm down Emily, you're just going for coffee, that's all. If it goes badly, then you can make an excuse and get out of there." I turn away and pick up my bag, "Like you always do." I add and leave the flat, before i can talk myself out of going.

I arrive at the cafe, a few minutes early, but i queue up and take my order to a table near the front of the shop, so that he will be able to see me. I try to relax and drink my coffee, but every time the door opens, i look up, until i give up on drinking and just watch the people walking past the window.

Ten minutes late, he walks in, looking stressed and worried. I wave to him and he smiles and walks over to the chair next to mine. "Emily, i'm so sorry that i'm late. I completely forgot about today and it wasn't until i was in the shower, that i remembered." My heart sinks at his explanation, he obviously wasn't looking forward to today, or even remotely thinking about it.

"Oh it's fine, i only just got here." I lie, trying to seem cool about it. "Do you want another drink?" "Oh no, i'm fine, but you go get one." He smiles again at me and gets up and goes to the counter to make an order, but i can't help but think that he only came because he felt sorry for me, yes that would be why he keep smiling at me. Oh god, why did i have to pick men like this? Ones who don't care about me, and just come because they feel like they have to.

He sits back down with his drink and passes me a plate, with a brownie on. "To say sorry." he explains and i take it and smile. "Thanks, but you didn't need to." "So, how dreadful was last night then?" "What?" "You know, you said that you were going out with your friend." "Oh, it was awful. She left ten minutes in, with some creepy bloke in the club." "Oh God! Poor you, what did you do?" "I just went home!" We laugh, "God i am never going out with her again." I add, shaking my head. "You need some new friends." "Ha, yeah that's what i thought last night."

"Been on any trains since the incident?" "Nope, i've walked everywhere." I pause and look his smile, slightly crooked but you couldn't help but smile back.

"My friend, Phil, didn't believe me at first. He thought that it was just another excuse, because i late home." "So you're late a lot?" "Pretty much every time i have to be somewhere." I feel slightly better when he says that and actually start to enjoy myself, like Friday night.

"Well i'm always early." "Phil would like you then, he always gets annoyed at me for making us late somewhere." "Oh yeah, you have the radio show night." I blurt out, then realising how much of a stalker i just sounded like. "Yes i do, i thought that you didn't watch my videos?" He asks, his eyebrows raised, smirking. "Well i thought that i see what all the fuss is about." "And?" "And i think that you're really funny and give great advice. The whole thing about having one life, and doing whatever you have to do to be happy." "Thanks, YouTube has been a massive part of my life, i would have pretty much nothing without it." I nod, finishing off my brownie.

"So do you think that you'll always make videos?" "I have no idea, i doubt that people will want to watch me when i'm 50, but until then probably yes."

We sit and talk like this, for about two hours. It isn't until his phone rings when we realise the time and start getting ready to leave. We walk out of the cafe and stand on the pavement, "This was really nice." I start, sad that we probably won't be meeting up again. "Yep, it was. We should do this again, it's nice talking to you, not on a train." I laugh, "Same here! See you soon then." I say and we stand awkwardly for a moment, and all i want to do is reach up and hug him, but then he flashes me his wonderful smile one last time and walks off, leaving my standing on my own, yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Coming!" I shout to my phone, running to get to it, whilst it was still ringing. "Hello?" I pick it up, feeling victorious in getting to it in time. "Hey Emily it's me." "Oh hey Hannah." "Look, i just wanted to say how sorry i was about leaving you last night." "Oh really it's fine, i was tired anyway. How did it go with...Rob anyway?" "Ok, he hasn't called me yet today though. But, to make it up to you, meet me at our favourite french restaurant in one hour." "What, why?" "Just do it ok? And dress up."

Before i can say anything else she hangs up and i shake my head, wondering where i find these people to make friends with. I had only been back from coffee with Dan a few minutes ago, and i was feeling kind of down about it, analyzing every moment back in my head. Had he enjoyed meeting up? Would we actually do it again, like he had suggested? Did he even like me?

I try to put my thoughts out of my head, as i get changed for meeting with Hannah, i really could do without whatever she has planned, i just want to have a lazy afternoon and try to sort some work stuff out for tomorrow.

I get to our usual restaurant at the time she told me to come and see her and another person waiting outside. She waves over to me and i walk a little faster. "Emily, i'd like you to meet James. James this is Emily." She says as soon as i get close, and the man next to her holds out his hand. I shake it and smile, and then look back to Hannah for an explanation. "Emily, to say sorry about last night, i thought that you and James could have a meal." Then it dawns on me, exactly what this is, my worst nightmare. A blind date.

"Oh, ok." I say, trying my hardest not to just run away. James smiles shyly at me and we go inside, and i make a mental note to stop going out with Hannah.

We sit down at a table and he starts up some small talk, my mind is elsewhere, back to Friday night, on the tube.

"Ok then, what is it?" I look up from my meal, confused. "Sorry?" I ask, wondering why James suddenly asked me that question. "You're clearly somewhere else tonight. You've barely said two words all evening." "Oh right. I'm sorry, it's not you." "Well that makes a change. So what is it?" "I don't know really." "Oh come on, you have to tell me about it, to make up for being such a lousy date." he jokes, smiling at me.

"Well, i met this guy on Friday..." "Oh, you're in love." "What? No!" I say, a little to loudly. "Ok, so tell me about this guy." "I met him on a tube, it broke and we were pretty forced to talk to each other, not that romantic." "Oh i don't know, go on." "Then i saw him this morning, just for coffee and nothing happened so end of story." "I don't think so, this sounds like the start of an amazing love story." "I don't love him." I insist. "Well, tell me then. Why were you thinking about him all this evening, blush every time you talk about him, have a twinkle in your eyes right now and this is the most interested you've been in the conversation all night?" I hang my head, embarrassed and slightly worried about how accurate James has been.

"Ok, so maybe i like him, but he doesn't like me back." "That you know of, boys are weird people, i bet he's crazy about you. I mean, you're gorgeous." I shake my head. "You have to ask him out and find out how he feels, it's the only way. You'll just spend the rest of your life wondering what if, if you don't do anything. You have to promise me that you'll ask him." "Ok...but if it goes badly then i blaming you." "And if it goes well, then you'll be thanking me. Believe me, life is way too short to just wait for something to happen, because it won't. You're lucky that life put you on the same train as him to be honest, you have to do the rest now." "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry that was such a rubbish date." "Don't be, i'm excited to find out how this goes, you'll have to keep me updated. Oh and mention me in your wedding vows or something." "Ok, then." I joke.

James walks me home, and i promise him again that i'll text Dan as soon as i get inside and arrange a date. In my mind, i still wasn't sure whether i was going to ask Dan, yes it would be wonderful if he liked me too, but if he didn't then i would have chucked away any relationship that we had.

I sit on the edge of my bed, looking down on my phone, biting my nails. Should i do it?

I pick up my phone and type out a message before i can change my mind

_hey dan, wondering if you want to meet up some time this week?_

He replies a few seconds later, the sound of my phone making me jump.

_yep, sure. why don't we go see a film?_

_cool, how about wednesday?_

_sounds great to me, meet you at seven?_

_see you there! :)_

I smile, sigh deeply and lie back on my bed, a massive smile on my face. "Thank you James." I say to my ceiling and actually fall asleep like that.

The next few days at work are living hell, the meeting i did on Friday went ok, but it meant that i was faced with a ton of paperwork. My desk was full of papers and files, the whole time, making it impossible to find anything. I had managed to avoid Hannah so far, not wanting to tell her how badly the date went with James and in case he had told her about Dan.

It was Wednesday afternoon, and things had just started to calm down and i was just on my way back from my lunch break, when i bumped into Ryan. "Oh hey Emily, how are you?" He asks, as we walk up the stairs to the offices. "Ok, bit stressed out thanks. How are you?" "Great actually, word on the street is that i'm getting a promotion." "What? Really?" Ryan would be the last person who I would give a promotion, he always turns up late to work, never puts that much effort in to his work, spends most his time on the internet and always looks like he has just gotten out of bed.

"Yep, hopefully i'll find out before the end of the week, so fingers crosses." He grins at me, and I want to punch him, but instead I grin back. "Fingers crossed!" I repeat and then speed up as we reach the top of the stairs and I go over to my desk.

I work extra quickly for the rest for afternoon, just wanting to get home and to get ready for tonight with Dan. I was a bit nervous about meeting up again, but i kept on thinking about what James had said and the thought of letting Dan go scared me more than the thought of being rejected.

By five o'clock i am home and have a long, soak in the bath, listening to the radio and thinking about tonight. And advert comes on the radio, for Dan and Phil's show, and it makes me jump suddenly hearing his voice when i was thinking about him.

I get out of the bath and find some clothes to wear, big white t-shirt tucked into a blue skater skirt and a pair of dark blue converses. I tie my hair back into a long, high up ponytail and decide not to wear too much makeup, in case it looks like i am trying too hard.

I get to the cinema on time and this time he is waiting for me, outside, dressed in black skinny jeans with a leather jacket, which looks amazing on him.

"Hey." He greets me, giving me a quick hug. "Hi Dan, how are you?" I ask, as we walk inside and join the long queue. "Pretty good, been looking forward to this all day." "Me too, what do you want see?" "I don't mind, you can pick." "Ok, how about Star trek?" "I was hoping you would say that one!" He grins and i laugh, feeling, as usual with him, at ease.

Dan insists that he buys our tickets and popcorn, because i wouldn't let him buy me a drink at starbucks, and we go and find our seats in one of the rooms.

"Hey, watch this." He says, and chucks a piece of popcorn into the air, in attempt to catch it in his mouth. Unfortunately, he throws it too high, and it lands behind us, on someone's lap. "Sorry!" he says, turning round and then blushing. I laugh so much, that i get the hiccups. "Ok, you can stop laughing now." "I'm sorry but that was so funny!" I try to calm down, but i keep on hiccuping, which sets Dan off.

"So how was your day?" He asks, as we walk out of the cinema, the film finished. "Um, not great but i've had worse." "Do you want to come back to mine? I mean you could meet Phil, and we could watch some T.V. or something." He stumbles out, "Yeah, sure. I'd love to meet Phil."

I almost skip back to Dan's flat, i could fly i feel so great. Walking alongside him and chatting and joking about as if i've known him for years.

We get to the block of flats and start walking up the stairs to their door, i look over, once or twice at Dan, who looks back and smiles at me. He unlocks the door and lets us in, "Hey, Phil?" He shouts up the stairs, taking my coat and hanging it up. "Yeah?" I hear a man's voice call back, "I brought Emily back." Dan replies and we walk into the living room.

I see Phil sitting on a sofa, and he gets up and waves at me when i walk in. "Phil, this is Emily. Emily this is Phi." Dan introduces us and we shake hands. "Great to meet you Emily." "You too, i've heard that your amazing." I joke and he laughs and smiles at me, making me feel at ease. "That it is true."

We sit down on the sofa, i sit in-between the boys get the feeling that there are a load of girls who would kill to be where i am. "So Dan said that you met on the broken tube." "Yep, i'll be honest, i was a bit scared but Dan was funny and good company." "Great, so how was the film?" "Really good, better than i thought it would be." Dan answers, "You should go see it Phil." "Well now that Emily has stolen my cinema buddy, i don't know who to go with." "Oops! Sorry Phil, didn't know that Dan was your exclusive cinema buddy." "I'm not!" Dan says, shaking his head.

"Well i'll leave you guys to it, i'm going to go and work on a video. It was great meeting you Emily, see you soon i hope." "Yes, it was lovely meeting you too." I say and Phil leaves.

I sit back on the sofa, and close my eyes, exhausted from the long day. "You Ok?" "Oh yes, i'm fine sorry. Just shattered." I open my eyes, and sit up, trying to look awake, "Actually maybe i should be getting back. It's getting late." "Oh no, it's far too late for you go back. Stay here." his answer shocks me and i think that my face must show it because Dan blushes. "I mean on the sofa, i can get you a duvet and pillow." He stands up. "Oh no, i don't want to be any nuisance to you and i have work tomorrow as well." "Please, i'll just be worried that you'll get stabbed or something on your way home. Just stay here for one night." "Ok then, just to keep you happy." I joke and let him get me a duvet and a pillow on the sofa.

He returns a few seconds later with a t-shirt in his hand and chucks it to me. I catch it and hold it to my chest, his smell on the shirt. "It's an old shirt, you can sleep in it if you want." "Thanks." I say, "No problem, sweet dreams." He winks and closes the door behind him and i sit down on the sofa, and start silently crying for no reason.

It isn't until i am lying under the covers, later at night when i first realise.

I am falling, head over heels in love with Dan Howell.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up from a dark and scary nightmare, i sit up and i am very confused as to where i am. I look round the blackness of the room, and then i start to remember, i am at Dan and Phil's flat. Wow, so it hadn't been one wonderful distant dream, this had actually happened. It was just the part of me falling in love with him, which was tricky, why did i had to go and let myself open up to him? If i had just gotten onto a different carriage that night, then none of this would have happened.

But was it a bad thing to happen? Was falling in love really that bad? Well, it does, when the person you love, has no idea about your feelings and most certainly doesn't love you back, or ever will. I am wasting my time here, should i just get dressed and leave before he wakes up? It's probably best just to pretend that this never happened, that i'm not sleeping on his sofa, wearing one of his old shirts and hugging it close to me, pretending that it's him.

I shake my head to get rid of all the questions whirling round, and round. I get up and start getting dressed, in yesterday's clothes and decide to make them breakfast as a thank you for letting me stay over, rather than just disappear without saying anything.

I find my way to the kitchen and search through the cupboards, till i find some flour, eggs and milk. I whisk the ingredients together and start frying the pancakes, something i am very good at making.

It's only when i am laying the table in the living room, and putting the plate of pancakes down when Dan appears, his hair curly and wavy, only wearing jogging bottoms and rubbing his eyes. My heart skips at beat at the sight of his bare torso, and i get a lump in my throat as he gives me a sleepy smile. "Good morning." I say, trying to remain calm and unfrazzled. "Morning, wow you made pancakes?" His voice is still deep and his eyes widen at the sight of the table, smiling properly at me. "Yep, to say thanks for letting me stay last night." "Wow, you can stay every night! Did you sleep ok?" He asks, sitting down at the table and already helping himself to a pancake. "Yes thanks, the sofa was surprisingly comfy." I join him at the table and pour myself a glass of orange juice, i found in the fridge.

"Shouldn't we wait for Phil?" I ask, sipping my juice. "What? Oh no, you snooze, you lose." "Lose what?" Phil appears in the doorway, fully dressed. When he spots breakfast, he walks over and sits next to Dan. "Emily, did you make this?" He asks, getting a pancake. "Yes, as a thank you for letting me stay over." I explain and he gives a Dan a look, which makes me feel like they don't often have breakfast with other people. Especially a girl.

After we finish eating, the boys start clearing away and Dan quickly shows me how to use the shower and lends me his hairbrush. I feel incredibly awkward in their bathroom, using their shower and Dan's brush. But, looking at my messy appearance, gives me no other option.

I come back out of the bathroom and find Dan on his laptop, sitting on the sofa. "Hey." I say and sit down next to him. "Those were the best pancakes i have ever had. You have to give me your recipe." "What, oh i just added random amounts, until it looked right. I'd better get going though, i need to get to work this afternoon and check my flat hasn't been destroyed." "Oh right, ok then. It was really nice meeting up last night." "Yeah it was, i really like your flat too. You have a lot of cool collections and stuff."

He puts his laptop to one side and we stand up and walk over to the door. We stand there for a few seconds in silence and for a minute i think that he is actually going to kiss me. "Cool, well see you soon then." He says, breaking the bubble and my heart. I smile and wave goodbye, unable to speak. I walk down the stairs, each step breaking my heart a little more, as i get further and further away from him and the chance of ever being with him.

By the time i get home, i am in a mess. My makeup, from yesterday, runs down my face, my hair is messy, my clothes are creased. I dump my bag on the floor, by the door, and slump down on my sofa. I pull my legs up and wrap my arms round my knees and sob. How could i have let myself fall in love so quickly? I had promised myself that i wasn't going to fall in love after things with Ryan ended badly, but here i was crying after a man who had no idea the effect he had on me.

"Get a grip." I say out loud, i stop crying and dry my tears. I take another quick shower and spend a long time drying my hair on my bed, trying not think about Dan. I did what i did best, put up my walls and hide behind them. No matter how much i wanted to kick them down, for now it was best to keep them there, where i was most safe.

An hour later, i was back to normal, curled up under a blanket and watching some T.V. I was daydreaming about something random, so when the doorbell went, it made me jump.

I got up, and threw the blanket to one side and shuffled over to the door, i picked up the phone on the wall, which was connected to the front door at the bottom of the block of flats.

"Hello?" I say. "Hey Emily, it's just me." His voice hits me hard, starting to rock my wall.

"Oh hey Dan, what's up?" "You forgot your purse, so i brought it round." "Oh right, thank you, i'll just let you up." I press the button and hang up, and start to crumble already, my afternoon's work disappearing.

He reaches my door a few seconds later and the sight of him, knocks me back and i am unsure why the feeling is so strong.

He holds out my purse and i take it, "Sorry about that." I say, slightly embarrassed. "It's fine, it made me get out of the house." "Do you want to stay for some coffee, or something?" I say, fiddling with the zip on the purse. "Yeah, ok." He follows to the kitchen, at the back of my living room and leans on the worktop, while i switch the kettle on.

"So how was work?" "What?" "You said that you were going to go to work today." "Oh right yeah, i didn't make it in." "Oh, why not? Are you ok?" "Yeah i'm fine, i was just tired and didn't really feel like it." Partly the truth, i think as i pass him a cup and we go and sit on the sofa.

"Listen, there's actually another reason why i came round." he says, taking me by surprise. "Oh." Is all i can say, putting my cup on the table. He looks me directly in the eyes, and my wall starts shaking even more. "Emily, this is probably going sound stupid but, i really like you. I mean _really _like you." I can't move, can't speak. Never does he. Instead he starts moving closer to me, but inside something shouts at me, it tells me that it'll only end in heartbreak. The bricks of my wall are still there, and it stops Dan from reaching into my heart.

I move back, "No, i'm sorry Dan, but i just can't." I shake my head, watching as he sits back and bows his head. "I mean, i like you too. But i can't get into anything right now, i'll just mess things up. Like i always do. I'm best on my own." "Maybe, if you let yourself trust people again, and let them in, then not everything would be so hard. It can seem easier just being you, hiding behind your wall. But...it can lonely there. Trust me."

At that moment he does something that no one has ever done before, he pushes through my wall, no not push. Destroy my wall, bursting through the black bricks in a flash of light and heat, letting me breathe again, letting me live again.

But i am so frozen and shocked, that i just sit there as he gets up and leaves, closing the door behind him. It only takes me a few seconds to realise what i have done, i jump up and run to the door and race down the stairs.

I get outside and see him walking down the street, i sprint towards him, dodging people. I tap his shoulder when i reach him, and he turns round. "Dan, i'm sorry. You're right. You're completely and utterly right." Then i lean over and kiss him, as our lips meet i feel like i have just woken up from a dark and silent dream. Suddenly everything seems brighter, louder and clearer.

His arms wrap round my waist and i put mine on his neck, pulling him even closer to me. He pulls back after a few moments and people start cheering and clapping, as if we're in a film. He grins that smile that made me fall me for him, and we kiss again, our lips locking together.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few more seconds, i get too embarrassed to keep kissing outside, with everyone watching, so we walk back to my flat, holding hands, and sit down again on my sofa to talk.

"So, we're together then." He starts, still looking deep into my eyes. "I guess so." I reply, feeling slightly giddy from the whole moment. "I always knew that it would be you." "You did?" "Yep, when you got onto my train and sat next to me i knew that there was something about you." "Wow, spooky!" I joke, "No really, you had that look about you. Like i knew that you were different from everyone else, i'm still not too sure exactly what it is." "Maybe my stunning looks!" I toss my hair about, mimicking a model. "Yes, that probably counted towards it." He chuckles and kisses me again.

"I really want this to work Emily, we can take this as slow as you want." He caresses my cheek, and i sigh heavily out. "Me too, we don't have to tell anyone yet either." I add, thinking about his massive fan base and what they will think about me. "Of course, no pressure." We kiss slowly and lightly again, the feel of his lips against mine sends fireworks through my heart.

"I think that i should go, but i'll see you soon?" He says, holding my hands. "Yep, i'll text you later."

I walk him to my door, and he pulls me in close to his body. "See you." He says and turns round and walks down the stairs. I stand by the door for a few moments after he leaves, breathless and beyond happy. He was right, i really wanted this to work as well and we could take things one step at a time. No point in rushing and ruining everything.

I lie awake in bed, deep into the night, not at all tired. I just think about our kiss, over and over again in my head. The feeling of seeing him turn round in the street and the rush of joy and happiness when i kissed him for the first time, knowing that it would be the first of many.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I pick up my phone and send out a quick message, logging off my computer and stuffing my paperwork into my bag. I get up and swing my bag round my shoulder, walking briskly to the lift and singing a song in my head. The same one i had been hearing every morning on the radio, on my way to work.

I almost jog out of the offices and find my way through the busy lunch time streets, checking my watch to see how late i was. At last i reach the cafe, and push open the doors and look round the crowded room for him.

I spot him, sitting at a table in the back corner of the room, with a load of food laid out on the table. I wave as i walk over and he smiles when he sees me, he stands up and gives me a quick kiss and a hug and then we sit down.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat, so i ordered pretty much everything." He says, looking down at the various plates of food. "Wow, thanks. I don't know where to start." I pick a sandwich and take a bite, starving from my hectic morning. "Sorry i'm late Dan, i lost track of time and my work started to pile up." "Don't worry about it Emily, you do look stressed out." "Gee, thanks!" He grins at me and i keep on eating, trying bites of everything.

"What are you doing tonight?" "Nothing." I say, pausing and looking at him. "Do you want to come round tonight for dinner? I thought that i could cook." "Yes please, that sounds lovely. What are you going to make?" "Not sure yet, come round at seven?" "Ok, what shall i bring?" "Just yourself."

Dan helps me finish off the food, and ten minutes later we are both stuffed. I sit back in my chair and check my phone. "Damn!" I say, my mood sinking. "What is it?" "I have to get back now. I'm sorry i couldn't stay any longer, but this was the best lunch break i've ever had." "I'll walk you back to work, seeing i have nothing to do anyway."

We walk slowly, holding hands and taking our time. Eventually, we reach my office and he puts his arms round my waist as i say goodbye. He leans in and kisses me, i almost melt in his arms, he was so dreamy and perfect. "See you tonight." I say, and walk inside, waving to him. He blows me a kiss and i blush as i step into the lift.

"Who was that?" Hannah shouts at me, stepping into the lift just as the doors slide shut. "Does it matter?" "Yes it does, when you blow my date off saying how your not ready for a relationship this soon after Ryan." "Sorry, i know." "Well who is he then?" I sigh, giving up. "His name is Dan, i met him on a train a week ago and we started dating on Wednesday. It's very early right now, and i don't know how far it will go." "Do you want it to go far?" "Of course i do, it's just i get so busy with work and everything. I only saw him for ten minutes today, i hadn't seen him since Wednesday." "Well good for you anyway. It means you have a date to the office work party anyway." I'm not going." "What? You have to, especially now you have a date."

We step out of the lift, as the doors open. There is nothing more horrible to me, than spending a Saturday night with everyone at my work, forced to have a good time. "I'll see, we may not even be dating next week anyway." "Oh i'm sure you will be, you never let anyone walk you to work and kiss you in public. He's staying for good." She winks at me and hurries off, i shake my head in disbelief.

Several hours later, i find myself knocking on the door to Dan and Phil's flat, holding a bottle of red wine and shivering slightly in the sudden breeze. "Emily! Hey, great to see you again." Phil answers the door, stepping back to let me in. "It's great to see you too Phil, i brought you guys some wine." I hold out the bottle and pass it to Phil.

I walk into the living room and take off my coat, wearing a new purple dress with small lace sleeves. I put my hair up in a high, tight ponytail and put on some light pink lip gloss.

"Hey Emily." Dan appears at the doorway and walks over and hugs me and quickly kisses me. I give him a look, warning that Phil is here and Dan seems to understand. "Oh it's ok, i kind of told Phil." I turn round and Phil smiles at me and puts his thumb up. "I hope you don't mind me knowing Emily, but i think that you make a lovely couple." Thanks, and i don't mind." "Look what Emily brought us." Phil shows Dan the bottle of wine and he gives me a look, "I told you that you didn't need to bring anything." "I know but..." I don't finish my sentence, of course i was going to bring something over to dinner. I would have felt so rude if i had shown up at their door, empty handed.

"I'd better get back to cooking, Phil can you get Emily a drink?" Dan walks back to the kitchen and Phil follows him to get glasses. I sit down on the sofa and start to relax, and Phil returns holding two glasses of wine.

"Thanks." he passes me a drink and sits down next to me. "How are you?" He asks, "Ok thanks. Bit stressful at work, as usual, but me and Dan had a nice lunch together." "You know, he really likes you." "Yeah?" "Yep, he wouldn't stop talking about you whenever you met up. He won't mess you around, you know that." "I hope not, i've had my fair share of cheating boyfriends. Everyone who i went out with, cheated on me." "Really? That must have been awful." "Yeah, it was. But Dan's the nicest one yet, i mean the way he brought me lunch today. All my last boyfriends would have made me pay, at least half." I laugh.

"Dinner is served." Dan announces, walking in with three plates carefully balanced. We get up and sit at the table, "Mmm, wow Dan. i had no idea that you could cook." I say looking at the plate of steaming food in front of me. "Let's eat! I'm starving!" Dan says and we all tuck in.

Half an hour later and we sit back down on the sofa, i lean on Dan's chest and he strokes my hair as we talk. "So how long have you guys been friends?" I ask. "For about four years." Dan answers. "We've lived together for three years as well." Phil adds. "What's it like living with Dan?" Phil laughs, "Maybe his singing when he's in the shower or when he leaves it to the last minute to get ready to go somewhere." "And what's Phil like?" "He eats my cereal." Is all Dan says and we burst out laughing.

"So do you live on our own?" Phil asks. "Yep, my flat is really small so the rent isn't much, so i can manage without a roommate." "Isn't really quiet and lonely, i mean, sorry, it must be ok." Dan asks. "I don't mind it too much, sometimes at night i can get a bit lonely but then i'll just call home to chat to my mum or text Hannah or someone." "Well you're welcome round here anytime you want." Dan says, "Awww, thanks. Well if you can cook that good, then i'll never leave!"

We sit and chat for about an hour, until i see that the time is nearly midnight. Dan calls me a taxi, whilst i put my coat and shoes back on. "Thanks Phil." I hug him goodbye, "Thanks for the wine Emily. I'll see you soon." "Do you want me to come in the taxi too?" Dan asks, walking me outside, to wait for the taxi. "Oh no Dan, i'll be fine. Thanks for dinner, it was really yummy." We hug, "That's ok Emily, thanks for the wine and coming round. What are you doing tomorrow?" "I'm meeting up with Hannah to go shopping and for lunch. I'll text you soon?" "Yep." The taxi arrives and we pull back. "See you soon." I say and Dan kisses me. "See you soon." he replies, opening the door for me.

I climb in and wave goodbye to him, thinking about how wonderful he is.


	6. Chapter 6

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I sit at my desk, concertinaing as i put on my eye liner, putting on more than usual makeup, wanting to look good with Dan at the office party Hannah forced me to attend.

I finish with my lipstick as the door bell goes and i go to let Dan into the building.

I had decided to wear a black strappy t-shirt with a red floaty skirt, black tights, red ballet pumps and i had slightly curled my long hair.

A few seconds later Dan knocks at my door, and i walk over to open it. "Hey Emily, wow!" he says, kissing me hello. "What?" "You look...stunning." "Thanks, you look pretty hot too." He grins, i was right. He was wearing black skinny jeans (of course) and a white t-shirt with what seemed like laser cats on.

"Ready to go?" he says, "Yep, i'll just grab my bag and we can go." I pick up my purple clutch bag and lock the door behind us.

We get the tube to the party, as the club is very near my actual office so everyone would know where to go.

We arrive at eight and i grip Dan's hand tightly as we walk into the club, "Just be prepared for Hannah asking you a lot of questions." I warn him, "I can take it." He chuckles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Emily!" I hear her scream, five minutes after we arrive. "Hannah, hi!" I say as she almost jumps on me. "Hannah, this is Dan. Dan this is Hannah." I introduce them, steeping back. "Hey." Dan says, waving awkwardly. "Hi Dan! It's so good to meet you! I've been bugging Emily to let me meet you for ages, and you are very hot!" My cheeks flush red and Dan gives me a scared look. "Ok Hannah, how much have you had to drink?" I ask, trying to laugh it off. "Not enough!" She shouts and luckily runs off to get another drink.

"Sorry about that." I say, relived that she has gone. "It's fine. She is right mind, i am hot." "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, be back in a minute." I excuse myself and walk off, looking for the toilets.

On my way back to Dan i bump into Ryan, who too is very drunk. "Emily!" He says, hugging me. "Hi Ryan, how are you?" I ask, stepping back from him. "Good, i'm good Emily. Now i'm not with you! You were so boring, you were never happy." He slurs out, making me feel comfortable. "Ryan, not now. Please, you're drunk." "But you weren't ever happy were you?" I don't answer, looking round the room for Dan. "Come on Emily, answer me." "Ok, you really want an answer?" "Yes." "I wasn't happy Ryan, you treated me like shit. It was a bad and messy relationship." "There we go! The truth at last!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn round to see Dan, a wave of relief hits me. "Are you ok Emily?" "Yeah, i'm fine Dan. Just bumped into Ryan." Ryan grunts at Dan, "Good luck with her mate." "Excuse me?" Dan says, tensing up. "She's a bitch. She'll break your heart and stamp on it." "Don't call Emily a bitch." "Dan, it's ok." I say, getting worried. "No, it's not ok. I won't let him speak to you like that." "I can say what i like mate, i hate her guts. Really, leave her now."

I look up at Dan, shocked at his reaction to Ryan, i have never seen him like this before. Frowning and his fists are now clenched, standing in front of me.

"I think you should go now." Dan says, his voice hard and cold. "You can' t order me about too, who do you think you are?" Ryan shouts back. I watch Dan's hand rise and i put my hand on his tight arm, "It's alright Dan. Come on, let's go." "Yeah, listen to the bitch mate, she's already got you under control."

The next few seconds go past slowly, like in slow motion. I watch as Dan scrunches up his face and punches Ryan in his face. My mouth drops open, and i take a step back. Ryan touches his face and sees his blood on his fingers. He looks angrily at Dan and swings his arm and hits Dan.

I hear my scream escape from my mouth, as Dan steps backwards and blood drips from his face. "Dan!" I scream and put my arms round him, protecting him from Ryan, who shakes his head and storms off.

Dan leans on me, and we walk out of the club as fast as we can. Out on the street, i wave a taxi over and help Dan inside and give the driver my address.

I look worriedly over at Dan, who is dabbing his swelling lip. "Are you ok?" I ask quietly. "I think so." he replies after a while. I bite my nails on the way home, stressed out and unsure what to do or what had just happened.

I help Dan up the stairs, when we get back to my flat and let us in. I sit him down on the sofa and get some ice to put on his red lip. He winces as he presses it to his cut and i sit down next to him.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, me still trying to work out how i am feeling about the fight. Dan seems to sense my mood and looks up at me.

"Are you mad?" He asks eventually. "Yes." I say, looking down at my lap. "I'm sorry it's just, i couldn't take him treating you like that." "I know, but i hate Ryan so it doesn't matter. I told you to leave him Dan, but you ignored me." I stand up and pace in front of the sofa.

"I know, i'm sorry Emily." "Sorry not's enough Dan, what is everyone think at work?" "Ok! Emily i realise that, but i'm not just going to stand there whilst some idiot treats you like that, it's just i love you ok?"

I freeze and look at Dan, who looks back at me. "What did you say?" I say slowly, my heart beating fast. "I love you." He repeats standing up. "I love you too." I find myself saying back. Another pause and then it sinks in and i run over and kiss him. I jump and wrap my legs round his waist and he puts his hands on my bum, holding me up.

We kiss strongly, different from all the other times. I move my head back slightly to smile at him. He grins back and slowly puts me down on the sofa, and leans over me, our kisses more urgent now.

We continue kissing for several more minutes, until he stops and pulls me up and i lead him to my bedroom.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I yawn and roll over, my eyes suddenly widen as i see Dan lying next to me, but then i start to remember last night. I lean on my elbow and watch him sleep peacefully, his lip slightly swollen and still blood red, i lie back down after a little while and he opens his eyes.

"Good morning." I say, smiling as he yawns. "Morning beautiful." He replies and kisses me tenderly, "Are you still upset about last night?" "About the fight? No, not really. Your cut makes you look even more hot to be honest." "I meant what i said last night Emily, i really do love you." "Well that's lucky, because i love you too."

We stay in bed for a while, just lying in each other's arms and talking. After a while we get up and i show Dan to the bathroom. I leave him to wash and check my phone, sitting on the sofa arm. As expected, i had a few messages from Hannah, almost certainly about last night.

_woah! just heard about the fight! where r u?_

_ryan is proper angry at dan btw. his nose won't stop bleeding and his friends r taking him to a and e_

_seriously, where r u? is dan ok?_

_ok, im guessing that ur dead because u wont answer me._

_u k?_

The last text was sent a few minutes ago so i reply, taking my time with my answer,

_sorry i didnt reply last night, dan is fine, i took him back to mine to put ice on his cut. see you at work_

"Do you have a towel?" I look up and fall off the sofa arm at the sight of Dan, standing naked, in the doorway. Still dripping from the shower, his hair curly. He laughs at me, as i stand back up, flustered i try to talk, "What, oh yes sorry. There should be one hanging up on the bathroom door." I mumble out, trying not to look at him. He walks off, still laughing at me, while i try to put the image of him naked, out of my head.

He walks back in five minutes later, this time fully dressed, but his hair is still wavy. "Oh, i love your hair like that." I say, running my fingers through it. "Thanks, it's hard to make it look good so i always straighten it." We kiss, "I think that i'm going to get back now. Phil's probably wondering where i am, and i need to get changed to some clean clothes." "Ok, i'll see you soon then?" "Yep, defiantly, love you." He says, kissing me goodbye. "Love you too." I say as he walks out of the door.

It was both weird and nice to be saying _i love you,_ it felt like before we were both going to say it, but too scared to do so. Saying it just now, sounded odd because i hadn't said that to anyone for so long, but it felt right, mostly because it was true.

I really loved Dan.


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Are you ready honey?" Dan puts his hand on my back, "Yep, let's go in." I say and we walk into the party, where Dan's YouTube friends were meeting up.

"Phil! Hey!" I spot him as we walk in and he walks over and hugs me, "Hey Emily." "Em, i'm just going to go say to Peej, be back in a minute." Dan says.

"How are you?" i ask Phil, as we get a drink from the table next to us. "I'm pretty good thanks, it's good catching up with everyone here. I'll introduce you to some people if you like?" He offers, "Thanks, that would be great Phil."

A girl with long brown hair walks past and Phil stops her, "Hey Zoe, this is Emily. Dan's girlfriend." She turns and smiles at me, "Oh hey Emily. I've been dying to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too Zoe, do you make videos as well?" "Yep, i do make up, hauls and every day vlogs. Mainly juts messing around with my friends to be honest."

Another girl, slightly older than Zoe walks up, "Hey chummy, whose this?" "Louise, this is Dan's girlfriend Emily." Louise grins at me and hugs me, "Wow, it's so great to meet you at last! The mystery girl." "Didn't know i was a mystery." "Yep, Dan never told us about you." "Oh right, well here i am!" "I'm interested to know Emily, do you watch Dan's videos, or is it awkward?" Louise asks, pouring herself another drink. "I did when i first met him, but since we've been dating not really. He tells me about his plans for new videos, and i give him advice and stuff, but i don't actually watch them." "Yeah, i find it weird when i watch Alfie now and i could never watch myself!" Zoe says, and she and Louise laugh.

I talk to Zoe and Louise for a little while longer, and we actually switch numbers and make plans to meet up for coffee later in the week.

"Having fun?" Dan asks, appearing by my side. "Yep, where did you go?" "Sorry, i kept bumping into people and was catching up with them." "So how come you've been keeping me a secret, Louise said i was a mystery?" "What, oh i don't know. I thought we were keeping our relationship low key, don't want my fans stalking you." "No, i guess not."

We stay and talk to other people for a couple of hours, but at around half eleven me, Dan and Phil get a taxi back to their flat, where i was staying for the night. "That was a good party." Phil says, unlocking the door. "Yeah, it was good seeing everyone again." "Everyone was so nice." I add.

Later at night, me and Dan lie in bed, just staring up at the ceiling at talking, what we did a lot before going to sleep. "I've been thinking." Dan starts, "When i first met you, you told me that your job was only temporarily, but since we've been together you've never mentioned leaving your job. I know that you hate it, whenever anyone asks you how you are, your answer is always that you are stressed or tired out from work." I shuffle over in bed, to face Dan. "You're right Dan, i know. It's just i'm scared that i won't be able to get another job. And money is always a concern when you live on your own." He nods and pulls me close, "I think that life is way too short to stick at a job that you hate, you need to just do it and move on. And i know that Phil will agree with me when i say that if money was ever an issue, then you're more than welcome to move in here. Short or long term."

I sigh and think about it, why was i still at my job? My boring old dead end job.

"Ok, i'm going to quit." I say, scaring myself slightly as i say it out loud for the first time. Dan's eyes widen, "Really? You're going to do it?" "I'm going to do it. Tomorrow, i'll march in there and hand in my notice." I decide and smile to myself, imagining how it would feel to never have to work there again.

And that was exactly what i did, the next morning, me and Dan walked in to my boss' room and i gave him my one week's notice.

"I'm so proud of you." Dan says, squeezing my hand as we walk back onto the street, "Thank you Dan. Without you i would have never have done that. I feel so happy and free!" I laugh, spreading my arms out and looking up at the sky.

Dan laughs at me and puts his hands on my head and kisses me, "This is it Em, time to find you a job!" He says, stepping back. "Let's go!" I gold my hand out and he holds it, and swings it as we walk down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure that you'll be ok?" "Well even if i said no, you still have to go." Dan frowns, and sweeps back a strand of my hair behind my ear, that had come loose from my ponytail.

"I'll be back soon Em, i'll miss you too, you know." "Good, because if you forget about me and hook up with some hot American girl, then i will kill you." I try to smile, and Dan chuckles. "How could i ever forget about you? Try to keep busy, and keep looking for jobs. Just because i'm not here to help you, doesn't mean you can stay in bed for the whole time. And don't be too sad honey, i hate it when you're upset." I put on a cheesy smile and he laughs again, "Don't forget to water our plants and don't let anyone rob our flat either." "I know, one drop of water for each tiny cactus and i won't sell your keys outside the flat. Just have a great time and i can't wait to hear all about it."

We kiss, every second i savour, knowing it will be a while till i am next in his arms. "Love you." He says, "Love you more." i reply, as he lets go of me and walks over to Phil, standing by the door with their suitcases, ready to go to America for vidcon. "Impossible." He replies and then he is gone.

I stay the rest of the morning at the boy's flat, just tidying random things in Dan's room and listening to music. I fold up his washed t-shirts and put them neatly in his drawers, as i am putting his last shirt back in, i hold to my chest and breathe in his smell.

I walk back home in the afternoon, one of his shirts in my bag secretly. I log onto my laptop and carry on searching for jobs, that i could or want to do. I make myself a cup of tea and give up on the job hunt for the day, breaking and watching Dan's videos. After i have caught up, i find myself stalking him on his twitter and tumblr, missing having him sitting next to me with his arms round me.

I sleep badly, mostly because i am cold and because i am not tired. Normally, i stay up with Dan late into the night and early in the morning, talking, laughing and sometimes reading. I cuddle up with his shirt i stole, and keep my phone next to me, in case he texts me, which he does, just as i am waking up.

_hey honey, how r u? missing you already, flight was good, excited to meet everyonexxx_

_im good thanks, have a great time and see hi to lousie and zoe for _

I walk to my corner shop for some milk, once i am dressed, behind me in the queue are a couple of teenage girls and i can't help but listen to them talking. "Yeah, i was mega mad at my mum for not letting me go to vidcon this year. I mean, every YouTuber is going, it's so unfair." "Yeah, i would literally kill to see Dan and Phil." My eyes prick up, and i have to resit the urge to turn round. "Did you see Dan's tweet last night, about some announcement on his second channel?"

My heart beat quickens, they were talking about our plans to finally tell Dan's fans about our relationship. We were going to do it on his second channel, once he head gotten back so i could watch him film it. I wasn't actually going to be in it, but he was going to show a photo of me, and only my first name to stop everyone from looking for me on facebook and twitter.

"Yep, i bet it will something like he's moving house again." "Or it could be about his girlfriend!" "He doesn't have one stupid!" "I know, but it could be. I'm just saying, something has changed about him recently." "What do you mean?" "Well for one, his room is tidy in his videos and live shows now." That was true, i think to myself, i had tided up his room. "And, he seems more happy, less depressed and bored and he isn't wearing as much black as he used to do." I hadn't noticed the last one myself, but thinking about it now, he had been wearing and buying more bright clothes.

"Ok, then. Maybe we're onto something, we will just have to wait, till he gets back from vidcon to find out, anyway." I reach the checkouts, pay and leave. On my way out, i look quickly at the girls and smile at them. If only they knew...

That evening, i get out my laptop, and get ready to skype Dan, at a time that we agreed earlier. Because he was busy all day with meeting up with everyone, i had to stay up late to talk to him, but even then we only had a short amount of time.

"Oh, hey Dan!" I greet his image flashing up on my screen, "Hey Em, how are you baby? I've missed you." "I'm ok, missing you loads too. How's it going over there?" "Great, everyone is so nice and happy to see me and Phil. But it is really tiring, and there hundreds of people." "Awww, i'm so proud of you." "Any luck with the job hunt?" "Nope, not yet. Got my last day at the office later this week, i'm just going in for some of my stuff, should only be ten minutes in there." "That's good, Louise and Zoe say hi by the way. Saw them about five minutes ago in the hotel, they're missing you too." "Send them my love too won't you? And to Phil as well, is he ok?" "Errr, yeah he's fine. Not sure where he is right now, but he's really enjoying everything too. Listen honey, i'm sorry but i'm going to have to go. I'm on a panel today, talking about the future of YouTube, but i'll text you later?" "Ok then, enjoy yourself. Love you." I blow a kiss to the screen and so does Dan, "Love you too."

Then the call disconnects and i find myself feeling very lonely and missing Dan more than ever. Just as i am, standing up and getting ready to go to bed, my phone beeps. A message from Dan.

_i love you so much emily, like you have no idea_


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Emily, one last time." I tell myself, as i walk round the corner and arrive at the dreaded office building. I walk in, take the lift up and go to my desk before anyone can see me. I pile important files into my bag, quickly check my emails and tidy up my now empty desk.

"You're really leaving then." I look up and see Hannah standing next to my desk, "Yep, i'm finally leaving." She nods and hugs me tightly when i stand up. For once it is a nice hug, and i am even a little bit sad to be leaving and not seeing her as much. Even thought she could be annoying, she was a good friend to me and me too.

"Good luck then, i really hope that you find a job Emily and also that things with Dan go well. He seems really nice and you're clearly head over heels in love, so go for it." "Thanks Hannah, keep in touch. I don't ever want to stop going out with you on Friday nights, to watch you find some poor guy!" I joke, "I'll find my prince charming soon enough, you just wait and see Emily."

She walks with me downstairs and to the main doors, "Goodbye Hannah, thanks for being a great friend and making work slightly less hellish." "Bye Emily, don't forget about me when you're mega rich from your new job!" I laugh and wave as i walk out and she turns to go back to work.

I check my phone when i catch my tube, Dan was due today but he didn't know when, so we had just planned to meet up tomorrow morning at his place. I had missed him so much, even though he was only gone for a week and a half, it was quiet and lonely without him.

I get back to my flat half an hour later, i walk up my stairs and open my door and then drop my bag in shock, "Surprise! I'm back!" He shouts and i run over and jump into his arms and hold onto him tightly. "I missed you so much." I say, leaning back to kiss him, running my fingers through his messy hair. "I missed you too Em, i love you so much." "Love you too."

We spend the rest of the day at my flat, catching up with what happened to each other, looking through Dan's photos and video clips. At six o'clock, we sitting on the sofa, we are writing a short script for Dan's video, when he is going to tell everyone about us. I pick a photo of me that he can show to everyone, rather me actually being in the video. The photo is in a small cafe, me and Dan found one Sunday afternoon when we were walking round London, i am sitting down at the table, wearing a summer dress and a big sun hat, most of my face is hidden by the shadow of the hat, but you can still tell that it is me.

"Ok, shall we do it?" "Yes, get it over and done with." I stand behind the camera, and Dan sits on my sofa, getting ready to talk. I nod, as i press record and he smiles up at me one last time, then looks at the camera. "Hello internet! This video is going to be a bit different today, that's why i've put it up on my second channel." He pauses and i suddenly feel sick, everything seems so real now, by this time tomorrow everyone will know.

"Even though part of my job, is to put videos up on YouTube and to share stories of my life with you guys, there are some parts of my personal like that i do keep private. But, the time has now come to share one particular secret with you, something i can't keep private for much longer. This secret is Emily. I've known Emily for about two and a half months and we have been dating for two months now. I know that this may upset some of you danosaurs out there, but this is happening, i'm serious about Emily or i wouldn't be making this video today. I'm guessing that you all would like to see her, so she gave me a photo i could show you all. I really hope that you respect my choice to be with her and i would be very sad and disappointed if anyone was to give her any hate, i love her."

He looks up at me, and i smile back as he finishes the video,"So there we go, that is Emily, my girlfriend and i hope that one day she can appear in one of my videos properly, give this a thumbs up if you agree and i will see you next time internet. Bye!"

I press the red button again and sit down next to him, resting my head against his shoulder. "Think that i will put this up tonight, are you ok with that?" "Yep, of course. Just text me when you do ok?" "Ok, i really do love you Emily." "i love you Dan, it's great to have you back."


	10. Chapter 10

I pull up my duvet and tuck it round myself, i pick up my phone and stare at the home screen. "Ok, just click on it." I command myself out loud, i press the YouTube logo and straight away see Dan's video. I press on it and scroll down to the comment section, take a deep breath and start reading.

Dan had warned me not to look at the comments, or go on my facebook or twitter for a few days. He had even made me promise that i won't look, but i think that we both knew that i would look.

Nothing, though, could have prepared me for what i was about to read.

_oh god! this day has finally come! nooooooo!_

_noooooo! dan noooooo!_

_she looks so ugly dan! how could you?_

_urrrr, she is so fat and ugly, who does she think she is? thinks she can just swarm in and steal dan_

_even im prettier than her_

_no wonder he kept her a secret, wouldnt want anyone seeing me with someone like her_

But just as i am giving up, tears filling up my ears, i read one last comment,

_leave her alone guys! dan said that he loved her, and thats enough. this is dan's life, not ours so leave them be! (also, i think she looks gorgeous!)_

and suddenly none of the other comments matter.

I am just scrolling back up, when i see what Dan has named the video, '_i'm in love' _and i log off and call his number, he answers straight away. _  
_

"Hey Em, you looked didn't you?" "How do you know?" "I knew that you would. Are you ok? Some of those comments are really nasty." "I wasn't until i read one which stood up for us, now i'm ok. I'm not going to let a bunch of strangers make me feel bad something that i love. Also, nice video title." "Good, and thanks it's true. Going to America has really made me realise how much you mean to me, i've never felt like this before." "Same, i think i should go now actually Dan, i'm really tired and i'm meeting up with Zoe and Louise tomorrow." "Ok then, speak to you Em. Love you." "Love you too."

I hang up and yawn, as my eyelids close and i fall into a deep sleep.

I meet Zoe and Louise at 11, at the train station, where they have just arrived. "Hey Emily!" They both embrace me, and we all hug in the middle of Waterloo station, no doubt getting in people's way. "How are you?" Louise asks as we walk out and wait in the line for a taxi, back to my flat. "I'm good thanks, how was America?" They both look at each other and grin, "Amazing!" Zoe shouts, "I love meeting my fans! It's one of best things about YouTube." "Yeah, i agree. Everyone was so happy to see us, i didn't stop smiling for the whole trip. Maybe you could tag along one year, it would be really nice if you could come too." "Yeah, maybe. I'll talk to Dan about it, how you guys seen his video?" "Yep, i thought it was so sweet, you two are such a perfect couple. It's great to share stuff like that with people, just ignore the stupid comments though." Louise says, her smile dropping as she thinks about the massive amount of hate i had received.

We arrive back at my flat ten minutes later and i make them a cup of tea and we talk about a new video idea they had. "We thought that we could maybe interview you, to see exactly what it is to be in a relationship with someone as successful as Dan and not actually be a YouTuber." Louise puts the idea to me, i think it over, was this really a good idea? Aren't i just opening myself up again to a whole load of hate?

"You don't have to say yes Emily, but it could be a good way to stop everyone from being so...mean to you. They might warm to you, you're a stranger to them, don't forget that. If they got to see how lovely and caring you really are, then things could be different and it will make your relationship with Dan easier." Zoe adds and i decide that she is right. If it would help me and Dan, then i would do it.

They both look thrilled when i say that i will do it and straight away, we start setting up my living room for the lighting and cameras to film. I sit in between Zie and Louise and try my hardest to stay calm, even though i feel so self conciseness about my appearance, next to them.

"Aloha Sprinklerinos! And welcome to my new video! As you can see, today i am joined by two very special guests. We have Zoe, known as Zoella." Zoe smiles and waves, "And we Emily, who some of you will know, is Dan (Danisnotonfire)'s girlfriend!" I wave too and my stomach starts to turn.

"Me and Zoe thought that we would ask Emily a few questions, just so that you lot could get to know her better! Ok so, i'll ask the first question. Where did you and Dan first meet?" "We were on the same tube, which broke down, and we got talking and met up and got to know each other." "How long did you know Dan before you started dating?" "About two weeks, which i know isn't long but we got on really well and things kind of moved fast." "Where did you go on your first proper date?" "Um, we didn't really have a proper first date, but we met up on my lunch breaks." "What's the best thing about dating Dan?" "I don't feel lonely anymore and being in love is great too!" "What changes have happened since you dated?" "Well the biggest would be, Dan convincing me to quit my, which i hate and i did it!" "Do you watch his videos?" "Not really, i feel like that is a completely separate part of his life and maybe i should just let him have it all to himself, some independence. Though saying that, it's not so separate now. Seeing as i am doing a video!" "Where do you see yourself in five years time?" "Still with Dan, maybe married, maybe not living in London anymore and with a good job!" "And just one more, sum up in one word, what does love feel like?" "Right."


	11. Chapter 11

"I just don't understand why you did it, that's all." "Well there's still no need to shout at me! I'm sorry ok, i've said it a million times Dan, what more do you want?" "I just want you to be safe and not have to put up with all this hate." "Well it's out there anyway, whatever i do, people are still going to hate me." "But you could just leave it be, not putting yourself out there, where you're vulnerable."

We pause, mid-fight, looking at each other from across the living room. I walk over and look out of the window instead, resisting the urge to just run into his arms. I hear him mutter something, under his breath, and he walks nearer to me. He waits a moment and then puts his arms round my waist and i turn round to face him.

"I'm sorry Em, let's not fight. I love you." He says and we kiss, i relax immediately, after being tense for the past half hour, while we yelled at each other. "I'm sorry too, i shouldn't have done the video, but not all the comments were negative. This time there were more likes than dislikes." "Let's just forget all about this and move on, we should get ready actually."

I nod and we kiss once more, before his arms loosen and i follow him to his room, where we get changed, ready for a meal with my parents in London, the first time Dan will meet them.

I put on my old dress that my mum brought me as a moving out gift, a black dress, dark blue collar with white birds dotted on it. "Ready to go?" He asks me, even Dan had dressed up, wearing a smart dark blue shirt and a suit jacket. "Yep, wow didn't know i would be going with James Bond!" I joke, pulling on his jacket. "I look nearly as sexy as you do." He whispers in my ear, making me shiver. "Oh i don't know, Dan Howell in a suit? I'll call it a tie."

On our way to the front door, Phil comes out of his room, and avoids both of our eye contact. I give Dan a sympathetic look and he nods, understanding and probably thinking the same as me. "Phil, wait." Dan says and Phil turns round and stops walking. "We're both really sorry about earlier Phil." He says, " It's not fair on you. This is your flat as well and it won't happen again." "I'm sorry Phil." I add and he smiles and hugs us both. "I'm just glad that you two are ok now, i was worried." "There's no need to be, it's sorted now." Dan says, kissing my cheek. "Great, well have a nice time and i will see you when you get back."

We walk out of the flat and to the restaurant, which is only ten minutes away, where we had planned to meet my parents outside. I was a bit nervous about them meeting Dan for the first time, but i knew that they love them and soon see why he was so important to me. I knew that Dan was nervous though, he always went quiet and held my hand tightly when he was.

"Mum! Dad!" I greet my parents, as we reach the restaurant, i hug both of them tightly, having not seen them for around five months. "Mum, Dad, this is Dan." I introduce them, and Dan shakes my dad's hand and gives my mum a kiss on her cheek. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He says, taking my hand back. "It's great to finally meet you too, we've heard so much about you." My mum says.

We go inside and sit down at a table next to window, i sit next to Dan, with my parents opposite us. "So Emily tells us that you make videos on Youtube and have a radio show." My dad says, "Yep, i'm really lucky, i love making videos and the radio show, so it's great that i can do that for a living." "I heard that you actually convinced Emily to quit her job." "Yeah, i did. She was so unhappy there and always so stressed out." "Bit of a risk, wasn't it though? Not many jobs out there Emily, you have to pay the rent somehow." I blush and feel uncomfortable, "I know dad, but life is way too short to be stuck in a stupid dead end job, i'm looking for jobs every single day, i'll find one."

There are a few moments of silence, whilst i calm down. Dan squeezes my hand under the table and smiles at me, "Look, let's not get in to a fight and say something that you will regret." Mum steps in, "Emily has quit her job and that's that. Let's just support her whilst she finds a new job and give her any adive that she may need." "Thanks mum."

The rest of the evening goes smoothly, we order and eat, but after we have finished our main courses, Dan's phone rings. He gives me look, to see if it is ok to take the call and i nod, while a waitress passes round desert menus. He gets up and walks outside by the door, so i jump at my opportunity, "So, what do you think?" I ask, peering over my menu. "I think that he is a wonderful young man and it's clear that you two are very much in love, and he's easy on the eye too!" Mum adds, "He looks ok, but there's something about him, i just can't seem to fully trust." dad says, putting a dampener on the mood.

Dan walks back in a few seconds later, looking suddenly stressed out, "Sorry Em, but i have to go. It's urgent." He says, picking up his jacket, "Oh, what's wrong? Do you want me to come too?" "No, no. Nothing too bad, you stay here with your parents. Wait, here's some money for the dinner." He delves into his pocket and pulls out some notes."Oh no Dan, it's our treat. You put your money away, i insist." Mum says, he pauses and then puts the money back in his pocket. "I'll try to get back before you go to bed, still stay over at mine Em, i'll be back." And before i can say anything else he is off and i watch through the window as he walks quickly away.

I say goodbye to my parents after desert and make sure they know how to get back to their hotel, in the dark. I let myself into the flat, with the key Dan gave me a few weeks ago, and see Phil in the living room, just finishing a live show. "Where's Dan?" He asks, as i sit next to him, once he has finished. "He just left after dinner, had a phone call and said it was urgent and that he had to go. Do you have any idea what it is?" "No, none at all." He says confused, "Was it nice seeing your mum and dad again? How did Dan get on with them?" "It was good actually, a few awkward moments, but nothing too bad. My mum loved Dan though!" "That's good, if you don't mind, think i might do some more editing, got this big video coming up." "Ok, see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow."

I sigh and check my phone for a message from Dan, but there is nothing. As the evening goes by, i get more and more worried about where he is and what was so important he had to leave dinner for.

At ten to midnight, i give up and go to bed, which is cold and lonely without him, i feel lost not being in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up to the sound of Dan walking into the room, i sit up and rub my eyes, waiting for an explanation from him. I watch as he undresses and pulls on the t-shirt he sleeps in, he gets in bed next to me and i realise that he isn't going to explain.

"What was it?" I ask, sitting up. "What? Oh, just a friend had a bad break up, they needed to talk to someone." "Oh, right." I say, i lie back down and he opens up his arms and i wiggle into them, but a tiny part of me, doesn't believe him and i have no idea why.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I stand in front of my mirror, and straighten my jacket and skirt for the hundredth time that morning. "I don't know why you're so worried Em, you're perfect for the job." Dan stands behind me and pulls me in for a hug and a kiss, "I'll meet you later when you get back and we can celebrate, ok?" "Don't say that, we probably won't have anything to celebrate."

I start shaking as i head for the door, sick with nerves for my first job interview. I had eventually found an opening in a company that designed packaging and labels for food products, but it was a well known, successful company and i was sure that i would up against a lot of people, with a lot more experience than i had.

"Go on Em, go get that job! I believe in you, you can do this." Dan says, seeing me off from his flat. I give him a small, unsure smile and leave the flat.

I get to the building ten minutes later and wait in a room, with about ten other people. No one talks the whole time, and each minute that passes in silence makes me more and more scared and i just want to run out of the door and back to Dan.

"Emily Clark?" A woman pops her head round a door, making me jump at the sound of my name. I nod, pick up my bag and follow her through the door and into a office.

She sits behind a large desk and i take a seat opposite her, "It's nice to meet you Emily, i'm sorry but i think that we have met before." "Oh, right." I say, racking my brain to think of where i might have seen the unfamiliar woman. "Never mind, i'm sure i will remember soon. Ok, so tell me Emily, why do you want to work here?" "Well ever since i was a little girl, i've always wanted to design, i used to doddle all over my books, i had so many ideas and just wanted to get them all down." She laughs a little, "Ok, how come you left your old job so suddenly?" "My boyfriend pointed out to me that i was never happy there, it stressed me out so much and i was only doing to pay the rent really. My heart ws never in it, yet i was focused and it took over my life." "Well your boyfriend sounds lovely! What are your main qualities that will help you work here?" "Well i am very task focused, i can work for long amounts of time if i have a good idea and i am interested in the project i am doing and i really get in to work, bring all of my ideas and efforts."

"Sounds good to me, i think that you would be really good for the job, but i still have a few more people to see first, one last question. Oh wait! Now i remember, you're danisnotonfire's girlfriend! My daughter loves him!" I stare puzzled at her, and my heart sinks as she buzzes on about watching Dan with her daughter and how funny she thinks he is and whether i could get her his autograph.

Then i lose it and stand up, "Stop! Just stop!" She looks up at me, horrified at my sudden outburst. "That's all i ever seem to be now, danisnotonfire's girlfriend! No one wants to know my name, or how i am. It's just all about him, all the time! I get that he's successful and has two million subscribers, but i can't take it anymore! I've lost my identity, i'm just his girlfriend, always there for him, on his arm, smiling for photos and laughing at his jokes. When did i lose myself? When did i just become a girlfriend?"

Tears pour down my face, i stop shouting, grab my bag and run out of the office and the building before i do anything else.

I find myself running, not to Dan's flat, but strangely, to my old office. I hide my face in my hood as i take the lift and luckily bump into Hannah, on the first floor. She looks taken aback at the sight of me, tears now streaming now my pale face.

"Oh my God Emily, what happened?" She asks, putting her arm round me and leading to me to her private office. She sits me down and passes me a box of tissues, and sits on the edge of her desk, facing me. It takes me a little while to stop crying enough to talk, she rubs my arm and looks worried as i sniffle away.

"I don't know what happened Hannah, i just completely lost it. I was at a job interview, my first one, and suddenly she recognized me as Dan's girlfriend and then i just started shouting at her." "Oh Emily, why did that make you so upset?" "Over the past few weeks and months, i've slowly started to lose my identity, everyone just seems to know me as Dan's girlfriend, i'm not Emily anymore." "Of course you're still Emily." I shake my head, "No, i haven't right for ages. Every time that i look in the mirror, i see some girl, and as the days pass, she seems more and more like a stranger."

"Oh honey, it's alright. You can cry as much as you want to. I'm here for you." She gets off the desk and kneels next to me and holds me. "I don't know what to do Hannah." I cry out, "It's alright. We will work something out, don't you worry."

Ten minutes later, i have finally stopped crying and we are trying to think of what is best to do. "I think that you should really just tell him how you feel Emily, he can help you. I know that he thinks the world of you, and he will only want to make things better, every relationship has problems and they can all be solved." "Yeah, you're probably right. But i don't want it to seem like i hate him being famous, i don' t really, it's just when no one takes any notice of me because of that." "Tell him tonight, promise me you will." "Ok, i will. Thank you so much for this Hannah. You are such a good friend."

I stand up and give her a long hug, "No more crying now! Stick on a smile and get home to Dan, and make sure to text me how things go. I think that this can all be sorted out Emily, don't worry." "I will, see you soon."

I walk out of the office and start walking back to Dan's flat, trying to feel brave.


	13. Chapter 13

I unlock the door and walk in, as soon as i step inside i hear Dan shout a swear word, very loudly. I hurry over to his room and find him, head in his hands, sitting by his desk.

"Dan?" His head shoots up, his face is red and he just stares at me. "What's wrong?" I say, a little scared, taking a step towards him. He looks down at his lap, "I just lost all my footage, that was a good six hours down the drain. It took me ages to film it and i had nearly finished editing it when everything crashed and i lost it all."

"I'm sorry Dan, that's so annoying." I walk over and sit down in front of him, holding his hands. He looks up slightly, and manages a little smile. "Is there anything i can do?" He shakes his head and stands up and walks out of the room, leaving me still sitting on the floor.

I sigh and get up, i take off my coat, leave it on the bed and go to the living room to find Dan. "Is there anything i can get you?" I ask, finding him lying on the sofa, his eyes closed. "A cup of tea." He murmurs, after a few seconds thought.

I return with two steaming mugs and move his legs so that i can sit down next to him, putting them over my lap. He opens his eyes and sits up slightly to take his cup. "Hold on, how did your interview go?" I stare down at my tea, "Not great, pretty sure i haven't got it." "Oh, why not?" "I had no experience and i think that, that worried the lady who interviewed me. But it doesn't matter, i'll get another interview soon. So what was your video about?" I quickly change the subject, deciding that Dan was stressed enough without having to deal with my problems as well.

"It was about how my videos have changed since i first starting making them and what i expect will happen in the future." "That sounds good, i could help you re shoot it, if you want?" He laughs, "Em, you know nothing about making videos, it's fine. I'll get Phil to help."

His comment makes me feel sad, that i am pretty much useless in helping him and that he isn't willing to teach me a little, so that i could help in the future. "Ok then, do you want to do something tonight to cheer you up then?" "Sorry Em, my friend who had the bad break up, asked me to go round there to watch a film or something." "Oh, ok. You are a good friend, send him my love then. Will i ever get to meet him, you could invite him round soon for dinner." "Yeah, maybe...look i better get ready to go."

"I get the hint." I say, standing up. I walk back to his room to pick up my coat and then give him a quick kiss goodbye.

As i walk home, i can't shake the feeling that something is wrong, something more than just his video being lost. I get home and make my tea, i watch T.V., but mainly just so that the flat isn't silent.

At eleven o'clock, just as i am getting into bed, my phone rings. "Hello?" "Hey, it's just me Em. Look i'm sorry about being so moody with you earlier, i was stressed out and i shouldn't have taken it out on you." "That's ok Dan." "And to make it up to you, PJ has just texted me that he is having a party tomorrow night and i thought that we could go." "Oh, that's nice." "Good, you could go out tomorrow and buy a new dress with Louise or Zoe." "Ok, why did you suddeny just ring me though Dan? What brought this on?" "Umm, i guess seeing my friend so sad without his girlfriend made me realise how much you mean to me." "Aww, thanks baby. I'll see you tomorrow then?" "Yep, come over any time, i haven't got anything planned." "Ok, love you." "Love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you think?" I say, posing for Dan, standing the doorway. "Absolutely gorgeous!" He says, walking over and kissing me. "Careful, you'll mess up my makeup." I joke, pushing his shoulders back. "Haha, nice belt." I point out his new green belt that one of his friends brought him as a joke. "Shut up!" He playfully complains, pressing his lips back to mine.

I had spent the day with Zoe and Louise, in town, buying clothes for tonight. I was wearing dark blue, fitted lacey dress with matching navy blue heels and i put my hair up in a bun.

"Are you ready to go then?" "Yep, is the taxi here?" "Yeah, he just pulled up." "Then let's go!" I was excited about tonight, i needed to let my hair down and relax, the stress of finding a job and worrying about money was making me tired out and i wanted to have some fun with my friends and of course Dan.

We take a taxi to the party, not wanting to catch a tube in my new dress. Dan had told me that a lot of people were going tonight, only about half would be YouTubers, so he wouldn't know as many as me. "You really do look stunning tonight Em, i should tell you more often how beautiful you are. I don't think you realise just how breathtaking you are." "Thank you. You scrub up well too, Mr Sexy." I joke and he puts his arm round me and pulls me closer to him, kissing me. We arrive at the party at quarter to nine, walking up the driveway, holding hands in darkness.

"Dan!" PJ, greets him as he opens the door. "How are you?" He asks Dan, "I'm good thanks, been looking forward to this all day." We walk in and i tag along behind Dan, as we wind through the people, trying to find someone that we know.

"Emily!" I turn around and see Louise running up to me and hugging me, "Hey Louise, wow, that dress looks great!" I admire her new dress, i found for her and she spins round, giggling. "You look lush too! Have you just go here?" "Yeah, we just got a taxi." "Do you guys want to dance?" "Yeah, might as well!" I say and Dan moves to stand in front of me and we dance.

He wraps one of his arms round my waist and the other fiddles with my hair. I put my arms on his neck and lean in to kiss him, our bodies pressed up and my heart beating fast. Our eyes meet and as usual, i break into a huge smile, still getting over how amazingly hot Dan is.

The song finishes and we stop for a break, i turn back to face Louise, "It's getting really hot in here, isn't it." "Yes, i'm starting to sweat!" She says, smiling.

I turn round to look at Dan, but he has disappeared. "You looking for Dan?" She asks, watching me look round the room for him. "Yeah, he was here a second ago. Oh well, i'll find him later, he probably went to get some drinks."

Zoe comes up and we all start dancing, as the music gets louder and i start to forget all about everything i had been worrying about.

I am having such a good time that i don't realise how late it is, until we stop to find some toilets. "Woah, it's nearly midnight." I say, stepping out of the living room, holding onto Louise's arm. "Where do you think the toilets are?" Zoe shouts over the music, peering over my shoulder. "No idea, come on, lets' look upstairs." Louise suggests and we follow her up the stairs.

"Here, how about this door." She pushes open a door, the room inside is completely black, so she reaches her hand in to find the switch. "Ah ha!" She laughs, as her fingers find the plastic and suddenly the room is lit.

It takes a few seconds to register what is in the room, but it clearly isn't the bathroom. A bed is in the middle of the room, and to my shock, two bodies are lying down, kissing and holding each other close. They don't seem to realise that someone has switched the lights on and carry on. We all blush and Louise is about to shut the door, when i see something, hanging off one of the people.

A green belt.

My mouth drops open and i suddenly go light headed as it dawns on me. I trip backwards and Louise catches me, "Are you alright?" She asks, but i can't reply. I just stare straight ahead and as he moves slightly, his face is shown.

I hear Louise and Zoe gasp, as they too see it and i feel their gaze fall on me. Poor old me, whose boyfriend is cheating on her, even though he was way out of her league to start with.

"Dan!" Louise shouts, making me jump. The bodies stop and then Dan moves his head, his cheeky, guilty smile, drops as he sees us standing in the doorway. His eyes meet mine for a second, but i just can't take it. I feel actual pain rush through my heart, ripping me apart like a violent wave hitting the cliff face. But it happens over and over again, making me weep and cry inside as i lose everything that i had ever wanted, that i had ever truly loved.

So, i do, what i do best. I turn and run.

I bump into people, who stare shocked at me, as i sprint for the door, knocking over drinks and tripping over cups on the floor. Until finally i make it outside, i stand in the street, my breath appearing before me.

"Emily!" I see Zoe running out, shortly followed by Louise, who look as though they have just heard the worst news in the world. "Come Emily, we're taking you back to our hotel room." Louise says strongly. We walk in silence to the hotel, neither of them knowing what to say or what to do. I'm not able to talk myself, all my energy being used up on just putting one foot in front of the other and trying not to collapse to the floor in sheer pain.

We make it back and they take me to their room, sitting me down on the bed and asking me if i want anything. I just shake my head, but then i think of something. "Could you call him, tell him not to ring." I stutter out and Louise nods, getting out her phone straight away.

Zoe sits next to me and puts her arm round me, soothingly as Louise walks into the bathroom to make the call.

I blank out her voice, and just close my eyes, finding the blackness my only comfort.


	15. Chapter 15

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

I stand by the window, and watch as the taxi pulls up, waiting for us. My phone beeps again, i pick it up and see that it is from her, my heart beat quickens as i start typing out a reply to her, knowing that Emily is just in the other room.

"What do you think?" I jump, quickly put my phone back in my pocket, and look up at her, posing in the doorway. "Absolutely gorgeous!" I say, walking over and kissing her. She was as well, she had spent the last few hours in my room, putting on makeup and styling her hair. I managed to get her to go to town, with her friends all day, giving me time to sort out Rebecca.

"Careful, you'll mess up my makeup." She complains, but still grinning at me. "Haha, nice belt." She looks down at the horrible green belt that, my friend, Chris had brought me as a joke, saying how i didn't need to make a effort with my appearance, now that i had Emily.

"Shut up!" I say, and then i panic slightly as my phone beeps, so i just kiss her again, to keep her happy and unaware about everything. "Are you ready to go then?" I ask, glancing at the clock behind her. "Yep, is the taxi here?" "Yeah, he just pulled up." "Then, let's go!" She quickly walks over to the door, clearly excited about tonight.

We get into the taxi and i look out of the window, but all i can see is my own reflection looking back at me.

"How many people are going tonight?" "A lot, i think. Not all of them will be YouTubers, so you won't be the odd one out." She nods, and just looking at her makes me feel so overwhelmed with guilt and so i should be. I have a beautiful, loving, kind, caring girlfriend, but what did i do? I went and hooked up with some clingy, attention seeking girl in America, who wouldn't leave me alone after i came back to England and actually followed me back. And now i was in a huge mess, hating every second of it. Hating every lie i had told Em, and even more when she believed me and believed when i said that everything was ok. Which was why i was ending things completely with Rebecca, tomorrow morning i would go over to her hotel and tell her that it was over. I had even brought her a plane ticket back to America, just to make sure that she wouldn't stay around and have the chance to ruin things with Emily.

"You really do look stunning tonight Em, i should tell you more often how beautiful you are. I don't think you realise how just how breathtaking you are." I say, taking her hand in mine, watching as she blushes slightly. "Thank you. You scrub up well too, Mr Sexy." I relax slightly and put my arm round her, pulling her closer so that i can kiss her.

We get to the party at around quarter to nine, PJ answers the door to us. "Dan! How are you?" "I'm good thanks, been looking forward to this all day." We walk inside, holding Em's hand tightly as i wind in and out of people, looking for some space.

"Emily!" I see Louise run up to Em and i let go of her hand as they hug, they pass a few comments about each other's outfits and then Louise suggests that we dance. Knowing how much Em loves to dance, i move round to stand next to her, putting one arm on her waist and i fiddle with a lose bit of her hair. She leans in and kisses me, wearing that huge warm smile she always gets after we kiss.

When the song finishes, i feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn round and to my shock and horror, see Rebecca.

Before another second passes, i grab her hand and pull her away, through the crowd of people and up the stairs.

I find a random door, pull her inside and close it behind us. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shout, "Sorry baby. I just thought that i would join you , you said that you were going to a party." "No! You can't just turn up, my girlfriend's here!" "Oh, i didn't think about that, sorry babe."

I pace up and down, looking at her short, tight dress and long straightened hair. "I was going to come and see you tomorrow." I say, after a while, my tone softened. "You were?" She says hopefully. "Yes, to end things actually. This has gone on too long Rebecca, i'm lucky that Em hasn't found out yet. And she never can."

She sighs and walks over to me, rubbing her hand up my arm. "Ok, if you say so. I'll miss you Dan, you're the hottest lad i've ever hooked up with." I laugh, "Gee, thanks. I brought you a ticket back to America actually." "Oh, right. Didn't realise that you wanted me gone so badly, i thought that you liked me." I do, i mean i did. It's just i can't do this to Emily anymore, it kills me." "So how much did you like me?" She says, teasingly. "I liked you enough to cheat on my girlfriend with and enough to help you and find you somewhere to stay when you turned up out of the blue in London."

"Do you like me more than..." She looks round the room, "Your green belt?" "Yes." I reply, "Then take it off." "What?" "Take off the belt Dan." She slowly slides her arms round my waist and quickly slips my belt off, chucking it behind her, landing on the edge of the bed.

"I think that i'll always love you Dan." She whispers softly in my ear, very slowly moving her lips from my ear to my mouth. Then i cave in and kiss her, feeling a rush of guilt and also joy as i do so.

Things then go from bad to worse, as our kisses quickens and she backs up and ends up lying on the bed, with me on top.

As we kiss, i lose track of time and my mind goes blank. It isn't until i hear someone call my name, when i look up and spot Zoe, Louise, and worst of all, Emily standing in the doorway.

I open my mouth, but then i see Emily turn and run away, the others give me a dirty look and then they too follow Emily.

I move away and stand up, picking up my belt and fastening it back on. "I'm sorry." I hear Rebecca say, but i don't care about her anymore.

I run down the stairs and bump in PJ, "Have you seen Emily?" I ask, looking round the hallway. "No, but i heard someone say that she, Zoe and Louise ran out." I nod and go for the door, but by the time i make it out, there is no sign of them.

"Fuck!" I shout, kicking a lamppost as tears emerge in my eyes. I decide to go over to her flat, continually calling and leaving messages on her phone as i go.

I ring the bell first and then use the spare key she gave me. I run up the stairs but then hesitate at her door, listening for any sign of her. I unlock the door and find it empty, calling out her name nevertheless.

I end up sitting on the floor of her bedroom, my back to her bed, and cry. I reach behind me and pull down her old Pajama top, holding it close and breathing in her familiar, calming scent.

I jump and reach for my phone as it starts to ring, my heart picks up as i see that it is from Louise.

"Hello?" I say, gripping it tight to me, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "Dan, it's me." Louise says coldly, "I'm ringing because Emily asked me to tell you not to ring her and to leave her alone." "No, wait Louise. Please tell her that i'm so, so sorry and that i can explain everything if she could just give me a chance. Please, put her on." "No, Dan." Is all she replies and hangs up.

I sob, chuck my phone across the room and wonder how i managed to lose everything in just a few minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

I wake up to soar eyes and a bad headache. It takes me a few seconds to remember and once i do, it hurts more than ever. Like pouring ice cold water onto a burn, or putting salt in a fresh cut. I look up at the ceiling, imagining Dan doing the same, in his bed, waking up alone.

I don't move, just lie still, wrapped up in my sorrow and my head still full of questions, so much that it hurts. I get up and reach for my phone, my eyes widen at the sight of _124 _missed calls. I don't need to look, to see who they are from.

I get up, sit on the edge of my bed and look round the mess that it is my room. Late last night, Louise took me back to my flat and had slept over on the sofa in my living room. However, once she had left me alone in my room i lost control and chucked everything around, messing everything up, just like my life is now.

I find a patch of carpet that isn't covered up in clothes and books and tread carefully out of my room and to the living room. "Hey Emily, how are you holding up?" Louise asks worriedly, giving me a long, but needed hug.

"Not good." I answer, wincing as i spot a old photo of me and Dan stuck on my fridge, as i peer over her shoulder. I walk over and rip it off, chucking it in the bin. "What are you going to do about your stuff there?" "No idea, go over when he's not there i guess." "Then that would today, at seven then." She points out, "Oh yeah, the radio show. Yeah, i should go and get it over with, the sooner i can move the better." "So, you're leaving him then?" "Yes, i just can't...i just can't forgive him Louise. I can't believe that he would do that to me. I thought that he was...i thought that he would be the one."

I shake my head, holding onto the sofa arm for support as i realise that i will never kiss him again, never hug him, never say _i love you, _never come home to him and most of all, i will never marry him.

Later that day, as the sun begins to disappear, behind the city skyline, i walk over to his flat, once i know that he will be out, at the radio show.

I let myself in as normal, but i set down a large suitcase i brought over to pack my stuff in. I go through the rooms, putting in little items that i had. Most of my stuff is in his room, and i search all over to make sure that i didn't forget anything. I pull out a drawer, sifting through socks and underwear, when i find a small box at the bottom.

I take the top off and the first thing i see is an old cinema ticket to the first film we saw together, next there is a pile of receipts to starbucks, an old hair clip of mine, a napkin from a fancy restaurant he once took me to, a piece of paper i doodled on and a small collection of post-it-notes i used to him around the flat. At the bottom is an old photo of me and him, we are cuddling on the sofa and i am looking at him, with my school girl smile, and he is beaming at the camera.

I put everything back inside and realise that this box is us, from all the small, silly things to the big romantic gestures. I look back down at the box, am i really doing the right here? Am i chucking away, nearly a years worth of love and amazing memories and moments, on one incident?

I go to put the box back in the drawer, when i spot a piece of paper next to where i found the box. I pick it up and read that it is a ticket to America.

"Emily?" I barely notice Dan appearing in the room, my hands start shaking, holding the ticket. "Emily?" He repeats, his voice as shaky as my hands. I turn round, showing him the ticket. His eyes flicker from my eyes to the ticket and his face falls. He opens his mouth to speak, but i drop it, run past him, get my bag from the living room and get out of the flat, leaving my keys on the dinning table.

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

I turn to run after her, but Phil stops me by the door, holding my shoulders back. "No, Dan! Running after her isn't going to make anything better, you'll just lose her faster." I know that he is right, but i still want to race after her. I had been so surprised to find her standing in my room, i even thought for a moment that she had come back to me. Perhaps she would have, if only she hadn't found the stupid ticket i had brought for Rebecca, but meant to chuck away.

I walk away from Phil, back to my room, where i pick up the ticket and rip it to a thousand tiny pieces. I sit down on my bed, and put my head in my hands, i hadn't been able to do the show, not when i was so torn apart. Phil was going to do it, but at the last minute he stepped out, worrying about me being on my own.

If only i had just gotten back a few seconds earlier, then i could have got to her before she found the ticket and had a chance to explain everything. But now she was gone and i felt more alone than i had for years, finding no escape in sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

I peer out of the window, watching as the grey clouds come rolling in. "Looks like it's going to rain later." I say, fiddling with a piece of my hair. "That's the British weather for you!" Zoe jokes, putting on her shoes. I turn round and sit down next to her, i stare at my phone on the coffee table. It had been a long summer, a lot of lonely nights of nearly caving in and doing the unforgivable. But i had gotten through it, and come out of it a better person, and most of all, managed to move on. Leaving all my feelings and memories in the tunnel, away in the darkness where i only thought of them when it was the blackest of times.

"Are you going to be able to walk in those shoes?" I ask, looking down at Zoe's impressive heels as she stands up. "Not really but oh well! It's only a small party, i can complain about my poor feet in the morning." She looks at me, and then at the table, "You've done really well Emily, i know it still hurts, but you're stronger now. There's no need to keep hurting yourself by remembering all the time. You've moved on." "I know, i'm just going to get my jacket and we can go. Have you called Louise to see when she's getting there?" "I'll just do that now."

I walk to my room, pick up my jacket and check my appearance one last time in my mirror. I hadn't changed my looks that much over the summer, apart from having my hair cut a lot shorter, so that now it just about sat on my shoulders. I had managed to get a job as well, working in a new, small business, designing furniture. I was really enjoying it, making new friends and the company was planning a big move in the new year, so i would be living a lot closer to my parents, in a bigger flat. It was exciting and i really was happy, for the first time in what seemed like years. After what happened, i didn't ever think that i could be happy again, it was like all the colour had been drained from my world. But, bit by bit, the colour was being added back in and things didn't seem so hopeless anymore.

Tonight, me, Zoe and Louise were going out to celebrate my new job and moving house. I was going to miss having them near, we had gotten so close over the few months we had known each other and were pretty much inseparable.

Me and Zoe walk to the restaurant and meet Louise inside, we have our meals and chat all through. It starts raining outside, but it makes the restaurant seem much warmer, watching the rain hit the windows. We talk about Darcy, Alfie and Zoe, YouTube and me moving house. "You'll have to have a house warming party, oh we could vlog it!" Louise says joyfully, "It could be vintage themed, or maybe spring seeing as that will be when i am settled in." "Yeah, we're really going to miss you though Emily, you have to promise to skype us everyday." "I will, don't worry, i won't replace you with new friends!"

After dinner, we go to a club nearby and sit in a quiet corner with our drinks. "So, i came up with this idea for a new tag, you do the alphabet with all things in your life that correspond with the letters." Louise says, slightly drunk. "I think that, that's been..." Then i pause, halfway through my sentence, because i suddenly see him.

He walks to the bar, checks his phone and stares at the bottles of drink, behind the counter. Zoe and Louise follow my eyes and they too spot him and both gasp. They turn back to me, worriedly. "Emily?" Zoe asks, unsurely. "I'm...ok." I lie, my heart pounding faster than it ever has before, making me think that it will explode out of my chest.

Then, without a seconds thought, i find myself standing up and actually walking over to him. I feel like i am in a dream, everything seems hazy, but halfway there i hit a wall of reality. Like a bucket of icy, cold water.

I blink and realise how stupid it would be to go over to him, so i change direction and go to the toilets instead.

When i come out, i bump in to him, he looks shocked at me, like he has just seen a ghost. "Hi." I say awkwardly, watching as his eyes turn shiny, partly with tears and i think because he has just seen me for the first time in two months.

"Hey." He replies, "How are you?" "Ok, i guess. You?" I ask, "Not great." I nod, understanding. We just stand there, neither of us sure what to say, two months of nothing makes it hard to recover.

"Listen, Emily. I never got a chance to say how sorry i am, i can never forgive myself for what i did to you." "Dan, please don't." "No, Emily. I need to say this to you, i have to. I hate myself for what i did, you were the one person i loved the most on this Earth and i hurt you. I never stopped hating myself, never managed to get you out of my head, never managed to...to stop loving you Emily. I always will, and there's nothing i can do about it." I stare up, into the eyes i once fell asleep to. Someone, i don't know who, moves closer and suddenly the rest of the room is in pitch black, all i can see is Dan. All i can think about is Dan.

His lips move nearer to me and all i want to do is kiss him, be back in his arms at last. But then the image of him and her flashes up in my mind, and i move back into the real world. His smile drops and he holds my wrist, curling his fingers round. "Emily, please." I shake my head and turn, heading towards the exit.

The rain is falling so heavily that it bounces down onto the ground, and it only takes few seconds to get soaked. The cars speed on by, their lights glimmering in the darkness of the city.

The sound of my shoes running down the street, echoes around, but i keep on moving, not wanting to look back, but i still hear him nevertheless. His voice is weak and desperate.

"Emily! Emily, please!" I feel my legs go weak, and my chest tightens and i am forced to stop running. My breathing is heavy and slowly i turn round, seeing his moving figure get closer and closer.

"Emily, please let me explain." He reaches me, holding out his arms and looking into my eyes, through the rain. I shake my head, my hair completely wet, my tears getting lost in with the rain. "No Dan, i can't...i just can't." "Please, please." He begs, losing his control as he starts to break down. "Dan, listen. We both know that's it over, please don't make this any harder than it already is." He opens his mouth, but i shake my head and take a step towards him, "Dan, this is goodbye."

And with that i turn away, making myself stronger with every step i take away from the man i once loved. Then man who broke my heart.

**Hello there!**

**Sorry this chapter took me a bit longer to write and upload, i have very stressed lately with school and homework! **

**I hope that you all enjoyed this story and please make sure to check out my other stories here, if you haven't done so already.**

**As always, a HUGE thank you to you ALL for reading and sharing your thoughts and opinions through the chapters, it really makes my day when i hear from one of you!**

**Hopefully see you soon, h****appy reading, **

**lots of love,**

**lucyxxx**


	18. Note

**Hello, me again,**

**Just a quick note to let you all know that i am starting to write the sequel to this story, and please check it out if you enjoyed reading this one! Unfortunately, i can't give you a direct link to the story, (silly website :( ) but it is called, ****_'If We Ever Meet Again'._**

**Thank you for reading my stories, and i hope you're all good!**

**Happy reading,**

**Lucyxxx**


End file.
